


grow

by cloudburst



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudburst/pseuds/cloudburst
Summary: And you do so against him as you feel his lips at your neck. Your heartbeat speeds up, and you pray to your God that this feeling never ends.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	grow

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but i love them and wanted to whip up smth real quick ;/

You pull him near to you in the moonlight - and he looks at you like you are all he’s ever wanted, when for years all he had wished for was for each time he saw you to be the last. But this is no longer the case as you attempt to kiss the reflection of light from some far off place off his brow, for you were meant to find one another. 

That is never in doubt, now. 

He tells you that the sky is reflected in your eyes, but you know that all you have eyes for is him - bright light in the darkness, warm fire in the bitterest winter. You think of his blood on your hands, and each occasion it was so. This makes you shiver in the moonlight, to think that each slice of your scimitar could have been cause for his last breath. He notices this in the sticky air, your bodies sliding against the other’s with the bliss that years of lovemaking beneath the open sky has not dampened. He does not comment, however, for he must know what you are thinking. You are sure he feels the same when you lay next to one another at night, about the what-ifs, and how they may have changed your eternity. 

He tells you that you are more than his prince after you tell him sweet words that would cause the strongest tooth to rot, that you are everything. He is not the same romantic that you are, with phrases that would make even the stingiest elderly woman fall in love with her whole heart - but he knows what to say to make you melt. And you do so against him as you feel his lips at your neck. Your heartbeat speeds up, and you pray to your God that this feeling never ends. 

Where there had once been weeds in a diaphragm made of forever, there are now wildflowers - growing from the cracks, pulling you in deep with each word, falling farther and finding a deeper layer of soil each time he whispers that he loves you. He may be a wildfire, burning you up with each kiss, but _God_ if he does not put you back together. You feel like you were a puzzle before you kissed him the first time - a riddle mankind was never meant to solve. You know that he has, and you know that there will be time for these thoughts later. 

He tells you, lips at your brow as he rolls you onto your back in the sand, that he wishes to take care of you. He wishes to take care of you in the way that you so often take care of him. His legs locked around your hips is the only feeling you believe you’ve ever known, in this moment. When you are inside, his breath coming out in small puffs - you burn. He may be fire in the winter, but he sets you ablaze. 

You are a wildfire. You know this love will last.


End file.
